


My Favorite Snack

by jfdaishi



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfdaishi/pseuds/jfdaishi
Summary: This hints at a plot. Don't worry, there's no real plot here. Just Wheesun love.(Solar is a mob boss, Wheein is her innocent girlfriend. They have morning sex)





	My Favorite Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugarungus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugarungus/gifts).



> This is a gift I wrote is 3 ish days for the best lady I know. She is also my editor so in order to keep this a surprise, I edited it myself.  
> ... This is the worst kind of gift. lolol.   
> Love you Bug!

“Are you done with your shower, sweetie?” Yongsun’s voice was muffled through the door. Wheein was glad for the wooden barrier to hide behind for just a few more moments. Hopefully she would be able to will down the blush that covered her face and neck that made her look like a cherry tomato. And maybe she could find the courage to face the other woman after barring her all to her.

Last night had been… Well, mind-blowing to say the least, but how do you face the woman who had turned you inside out with the best orgasms you had ever had? In one night Wheein had gone from being in a PG-13 rated relationship to the best kind of NC-17. It was going to be hard to look Yongsun in the eyes after crying her name like she had.

Yongsun…

Solar…

The woman had wrecked more than her body. Wheein had found a home with Solar and her crew. When she had moved to the city a year ago to attend college far from her small town home, her family and friends had been worried. All alone in the big city, how was such a sweet, innocent girl like Wheein to protect herself?

The question had been answered before school had even truly started. The day of orientation Wheein had left the college, a pep in her step even with her arms and bags full of book. The walk back to the cheap (i.e. - shabby and run down) apartment on the edge of “The Wrong Part of Town” wasn’t a long one, but she wanted to get back and start organizing her things for her classes. In her haste, she turned the corner without paying much attention to her surroundings and almost walked smack into the arms of “Solar”.

Wheein still couldn't classify what kind of organization Solar ran but the fact that she had two bodyguards near her at all times and several weapons hidden on her own body spoke of something that Wheein shied away from asking too many questions about.

With a woman that first became known to her as “MoonStar” holding the door of a very expensive car and “Hwasa” holding the door to a sketchy looking tattoo parlor, Solar strolled out the door just as Wheein rounded the corner. Solar turned forward, laughing brightly at something Hwasa had said, her waist-length blonde hair bouncing and flowing around her, while the sound of her beautiful laugh brought Wheein’s simple world crashed to a stop. 

The heavy bag filled to the brim with books hit the ground at the sight of the stunningly beautiful angel that had strolled from the darkened shop. The sudden crash caused all three to jerk around to face her, two with guns and one with a smile.

Hwasa and MoonStar did not look pleased at Wheein’s sudden appearance but the angel didn’t seem upset. Her look of amusement blossomed even more when she fully took in the cute, shy little puppy that had appeared. With a sweet smile that scrunched her eyes in the most adorable way, Solar sauntered closer to Wheein with steps of sensual dark seduction. Solar had been, and would always be a dangerous combination of cute and deadly charms.

Sky high black heels clicked softly on the concrete and hips swayed in a way that Wheein would only ever be able to describe as devilish. Her voice was soft, bright - just as lovely as her smile. “Well, hi there. What’s a cutie like you doing in a place like this?”  

Wheein didn’t notice the other two women closing ranks around Solar, her entire world had narrowed to the sun that seemed to shine only for her. “Uh, hi, I’m… I, uh…I’m Wheein. Youlooklikeanangelohmygodyouaresopretty.” She tried to cover her rush of unfortunate words by dropping a quick bow, tucking her thick auburn hair behind her ear before ducking her head and shaking it slightly to have it fall loose again. A nervous habit she had develop to try and hide behind.

The woman caught her jaw with one hand, gently brushed the hair back behind both ears. She ducked down to make sure Wheein would look her in the eye. Another blinding smile brought Wheein’s lungs to a full stop. 

“Ah, you are too cute. I think I’ll keep you. Well, let me introduce myself.” Then to the obvious frustration to the two women with hands tucked into their suit jackets ready to draw weapons, the angel smiled the widest smile Wheein had ever seen, dropped a bow almost to her knees and then popped a full idol style instruction, “Hi! I’m Solar, although you can call me Yongsun and we are going to be great friends.”

 

* * *

 

Life had changed drastically after that day. Even though Wheein felt tugged and jerked around like a tiny liferaft on storm-ravaged oceans, she couldn’t find it in herself to complain. As a matter of fact, it seemed like the constant chaos that Yongsun seemed to have around her was a circus that made school seem like a walk in the park. And whenever Wheein had any issues with her school work, Yongsun would drop everything to come help her. If it was a problem or subject she couldn’t understand (which seemed to happen only once in a blue moon) she would find someone who could. When she had been growing up, Wheein found herself a decent student - but under that care and guidance of Solar, her grades had her on the Dean’s list every semester so far.

Yongsun was a great friend and after Hwasa and MoonStar started to trust Wheein, they loosened up, even told her their real names and how they ended up in Solar’s company. Wheein found herself securely in a group of strong women who took care of each other and she was able to settle down in the chaos never having felt more at home.

Which brought her back to this moment. Fresh out of washing off the lingering scent of last night’s party.

And Yongsun’s lipstick.

The hicky’s hadn’t washed off though.

And the memories of Yongsun’s hands on her body still remained.

Wheein barely caught the moan from escaping as the memories of last night came over her like the whispered touches of a ghost. Her hands caught at the counter and she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Bite marks littered her neck and the tops of her breast that she could see but even without looking down she knew the marks covered her all the way down to her calves. She could still feel the sting on her ass from Yongsun’s hands. The skin at her waist felt over sensitive and tender from the dark bruises.

She had never been more sexually pleased.

But still…

Last night’s activities floated like a dream even with all the reminders that it happened. Eventually Wheein would walk back into Yongsun’s lush bedroom filled to the brim with silk and soft gauzy scarves, mounds of pillows and soft red lighting to see their clothes scattered all over the room and the Solar Goddess herself lounging against the plethora of pillows.

How would she be able to look at her after the mess Yongsun had made of her deep into the night?

“Come on puppy, no need to be shy. Come play with me!”

That silly cherry tomato blush was suddenly starting to feel like a fire just underneath the surface of her skin. And with shocking comprehension Wheein realized she might have a kink for being any kind of puppy for Yongsun. Her thighs tensed, pressing together as the rush of heat - the same embarrassed heat on her face and neck - raced down through her core and her toes curled into the bare tile floor.

The embarrassment holding her prisoner in the bathroom disappeared in an instant. This wasn’t some random weirdo she needed to hide from. This was Yongsun. Solar. The dangerous angel with a smile and a heart of gold. No harm, physical or mental would ever come to her as long as they were together. Wheein felt secure with Yongsun. She would have never given her so much if she didn’t. With one last look at the woman she no longer recognized as the shy young innocent girl who left home for the big city barely a year ago, Wheein left the bathroom with not even a towel to hide behind. 

Yongsun was lounging on her bed just as Wheein figured she would be. Well, almost. Propped up against the mound of pillows, she had pulled her waist length blond hair to the side and was playfully braiding it. Wheein smiled freely even though she could feel her cheeks reddening again. Yongsun’s face lit up and her brightest smile was leveled fully at Wheein as she walked out of the bathroom. With her cheeks puffed out from smiling so big, a chipmunk had nothing on Yongsun whenever she saw something she liked. Nothing was as beautiful as Yongsun and Wheein found her heart clich at the realization that Wheein was Yongsun’s and Yongsun was hers. 

_ Ah, how did I get so lucky? _

_ Wait. _

_ What the hell is that? _

It only took one horrifying second to realize she had voiced her thoughts when Yongsun cocked her head to the side innocently. “Oh, this?” One hand dropped down from her messy braiding and smacked the large dildo strapped to her thigh so it bobbed back and forth like a lewd bell. “It’s a dildo. Don’t pretend you’ve never seen one. I’ve looked in your nightstand.”

“Oh my god.”

Yongsun giggled and grabbed the base of the phallus. “I want to see you grind against my thigh.” A small pout passed over her face, “I know my thighs aren’t as delicious as  Hyejin’s,”

Wheein whined at the reminder of a night not to long ago where she drunkenly confessed that the woman first known to her as Hwasa had thighs that looked like a full six course meal.

Yongsun winked at Wheein’s chagrin before continuing, “So I figured I would add a snack, so to speak.” Yongsun’s cheeks puffed out in amusement at her own joke. 

“You. You are horrible.”

“True. Now come here, puppy.”

There was that feeling again. The tight rush of need flooding her body that left Wheein unable to do anything other than follow the invisible thread that Yongsun had ensnared her with at that first meeting.

At the foot of the bed, Wheein stopped, her eyes hungrily taking in the woman that had been her friend and protector as she settled to big city college life. It was a night only a few weeks back that Wheein had allowed herself to confess her feelings and desires. They had been on this very bed, Wheein had asked to braid Yongsun’s long blond hair. The confession slipped out as Yongsun sat between her legs, fingers tapping some random pattern on Wheein’s leg and humming under her breath. Wheein’s mind had wondered to such a domestic dream world that by the time she realized what had happened, Yongsun had leaned fully back onto her chest and was smiling so brightly Wheein feared she might go blind.

“I was hoping you felt the same way, baby.”

The next day Hyejin and Byulyi had cheered the new couple but nothing else really changed until last night.

It wasn’t the first time that Yongsun had pulled her into a room for wandering hands and deep kisses, but it was the first time that Yongsun had pulled her into the bedroom with a devilish smile on her angel face and made Wheein see stars as she came apart, The blonds tongue and fingers stroking the fire inside her until Wheein was pulled inside out. 

From the look on her angel face now, it seemed that more bursting galaxies were in their future.

Wheein climbed onto the foot of the bed, her earlier shyness melting away under the heat of her girlfriend’s gaze. There was no rush, not now, not with Yongsun, so she crawled up slowly, pulling her hair over one shoulder and pressing a kiss to the instep of each foot. Another kiss to the inside of each ankle. Wheein was pleased at the quick tensing of muscle and shocked inhale. Looking up, she bit her lip at the look in Yongsun’s eyes. Fire and adoration. Love and desire.

With the added push from the look in her lover’s eyes, Wheein went back to her slow ascension up the smooth, silky skin below her. Her hands massaged the skin while she switched between lose lip kisses, bites and sucking hickeys on any part of skin that called to her.

The sounds of Yongsun’s sharp gasps guided Wheein as she traveled up tone calves. It was hard to take her time in the task, really only wanting to have her mouth on the delicate folds at the apex of Yongsun’s thighs, but she forced herself to go slow. 

Wheein learned much about her lover in this way. Yongsun loved the feel of sharp nails scratching at her skin and shied away at any feeling that was too ticklish wanting instead to be grounded by firm hands and the bite of teeth. The woman known to many as the strong, intimidating leader Solar, cried out, voice raspy with desire when Wheein held her hips down in a strong grip and marked the inside of her thighs with many marks that would bloom beautifully over the next few days. Yongsun was gasping, twitching in her hold, and every now and then giggling, “You’re so perfect. Oh my god, What did I ever do to deserve you?”

The slow journey up Yongsun’s body soon left her fully situated between her knees. Wheein propped the bare leg over her shoulder and pushed the other one out to the side, dildo swaying slightly and making them both laugh. Their mirth only multiplied when they caught the other’s eyes. 

And then they fell back into each other. Wheein felt starved for the feel of smooth skin against her own and the taste of sweat and need that she wanted to bring out of Yongsun’s body.

One hand found Yongsun’s upper thigh, barely avoiding the still trembling dildo as Wheein stretched up to kiss soft lips. Yongsun didn’t even twitch at her leg being stretched so far up as Wheein pressed into her, instead, Yongsun was gripping her ass and pulling her even closer. The first touch of intimate skin to skin had them both gasping into the kiss and gladly delving deeper into it. Tongues exploring and moans freely shared as they rocked against each other, seeking the best angle to have them rubbing fully together.

After one especially delicious rock against each other, Wheein pulled back to kiss Yongsun’s cheeks, forehead, nose, down to her jaw and then further down her neck. Their breathing nothing but harsh pants to match their bodies desperate movements. Yongsun ran her hands all over her body, seemingly wanting the younger’s body memorized fully. The tips of her fingers traced down Wheein’s spine, sliding her leg down off Wheein’s shoulder and shifting so her fingers could trace all the way down her back, grabbing a handful of her ass before devling down to find her wetness.

Two fingers slid into Wheein’s core and along with them the memory of all the pleasure they had given last night sent a flood of need through Wheein. Hips pushing back onto the fingers rubbing against her walls, she turned her mouth to the firm breast before her and sought a taut nipple. Taking the bud in her mouth, she flicked the tip with her tongue before hollowing her cheeks. Wheein suckled happily, cupping the breast with one hand, fingers kneading the flesh like a cat. Yongsun’s loud moan sent shivers down her body and she set about doing whatever it took to pull more of those glorious sounds from her.

Shifting further up Yongsun’s body, Wheein was shocked when her thigh met the V of Yongsun’s legs and felt the slick excitement coming from her body. She pulled away from the nipple with a lewd pop. Eyes catching, Wheein smiled, skimming a hand down past the neatly trimmed curls on Yongsun’s mound, Wheein teased her opening while skimming her thumb over her sensitive clit. Yongsun bucked into the touch and Wheein let herself push her fingers inside wanting to feel her girlfriend’s body around her in any way she could. Wheein pulled back when Yongsun started to rut up into the fingers and took the slick covered digits into her own mouth.

Yongsun pulled the fingers free and replaced them with her mouth. Her tongue sweeping in to taste herself and making them both moan. Wheein was quick to use the now free fingers to push back into Yongsun. Two fingers, then three slid into her curling and searching for the spot…

“Ah! Puppy, yes! Right there!”

Wheein smiled, pulling back to watch the play of emotions of Yongsun’s face. Her eyes were open but unseeing, her lower lip bitten and her adorable sweet cheeks flushed red. She looked thoroughly debauched.

While she mercilessly teased the spot, gently thrusting in and curling her fingers, Yongsun rotates her hips to get as much sensastaton from every pass against the spot. The sight of the woman below her, so far gone in pleasure from what Wheein was doing to her sent delicious thrills racing through her and before she even realized what she was doing, she had thrown one leg over Yongsun and was sinking down onto the dildo strapped there. 

The toy slid in with ease from the excitement that had led up to now. It filled her in all the right places, but it wasn't until she had settled down fully and found her core pressed against Yongsun’s thigh that she felt fully complete. With the warm skin pressed against her it took mere moments before she couldn't keep still any longer.

With her eyes closed, Wheein zoned out, focusing only on the feeling of where she rode her lovers thigh. She didn't realize what was going on around her, her focus solely on the sparks of electricity until the tang of Yongsun’s silky honey hit her tongue again and Yongsun was making a choked, almost pained sound.

Wheein’s eyes shot open, the daze fading when she found Yongsun intently watching her. The fingers that had just been deep inside the woman below her were now in her own mouth, her other hand pinching her own nipple. Wheein flushed at how lost she had gotten, her earlier shyness almost overwhelming her, but Yongsun didn’t look amused. She looked hungry in a way food would never be able to appease.

And, in only the way Yongsun was able to make her feel, Wheein felt like a goddess on an alter. Being worshipped by only the most dedicated of guardians.

Yongsun grabbed at the back of her thigh, pulling it closer to her core.

“Grind on me, puppy.” Wheein gasped and ground down on the toy, her thigh jerking and rubbing into her lover. Yongsun’s voice was tight, rough With desire, “That’s right. Just like that. It feels so good. Love watching you fall apart for me. Such a good puppy.” 

Wheein dropped her hands from herself, letting Yongsun steer her. She knew Yongsun would never lead her wrong. Yongsun started where Wheein left off, her fingers plucked at Wheein’ nipples. The sharp pain instantly turned to fire inside of her, the rush of feeling made her drop her head back, feeling power in her own debauchment. She gladly rode the thigh under her thoroughly loving the whispered praises from Yongsun. 

Yongsun shifted under her so she could get her mouth on Wheein’s body along with her hands. There would be many more marks on her body after this and it only worked Wheein up more.

The tightness in her body started folding in on itself. Building and building along with the gruffness of Yongsun’s usually clear and sunny voice. It felt otherworldly.

And when the building orgasm finally crested, rushing through her body with the force of a supernova, Wheein cried. Her body jerking and stuttering as she rode wave after wave and tears poured down her cheeks.

Yongsun was quick to roll them over. The toy slipped from Wheein ripping a broken cry from her overwhelmed body. The elder moved to leave the bed and knowing how caring Yongsun was, she was most likely going to get a washcloth. Wheein wasn’t done yet. She wouldn’t be done until Yongsun was crying out her own orgasm.

Even With her body weak and fragile from the recent orgasm, she wrestled a laughing Yongsun back down to the bed. They were both out of breath, laughter having turned into near silent gasps of what should have been laughter had they had the air for it by the time Wheein had shimmied her way down. She left a wake of light kisses and puffs of laughter against smooth skin until she could settle herself with both legs over her shoulders.

The amusement freely shown on Yongsun’s face stopped quickly after the first kiss pressed against her mound. Wheein had never actually given another woman oral before, only tasting herself on Yongsun’s lips last night and licking the other woman’s honey off her own fingers. Now she set about showing Yongsun how much she had learned so far.

Fingers and tongue. Lips and the briefest teases of teeth went into the work before her. The first moan made Wheein bold. When her hair was caught and held to the side so Yongsun could watch her work gave her power. 

Wheein pulled her fingers free, catching Yongsun’s own and bring her own hand to play with her clitoris.

“Show me how you touch yourself.”

And show she did. With Wheein teasing her opening with her tongue, carefully keeping her head out of the way, she watched the small circles, quick back and forth and grinding against her palm that led to Yongsun’s own unraveling.

By the time she pulled back to sit on her heels, mouth still wet, Wheein was excited again. Wondering if she would ever get tired of this woman.

Yongsun seemed to read her like a book. Pulling her back down for a sloppy kiss. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, puppy. I think I always have.”

They shared another kiss.

  
  
  
  



End file.
